Nathan Wuornos
Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos (b. 1976) is the biological son of Max Hanson, the adopted son of Garland Wuornos, a police detective with the Haven Police Department, and a resident of Haven, Maine. He experiences no tactile sensation due to a rare disorder known as "idiopathic neuropathy." His condition is not medical, but is rather a result of "the Troubles." He drives a blue 1979 Ford Bronco. Personality Nathan appears to be a very shy guy, but friendly. He is quick to make friends with Audrey. Nathan puts the need of the people before his own. He has done this more than once. He also has a dislike for Duke due to Duke bullying him in the past. Nathan also doesn't like Rev. Ed Driscoll, who wants to rule the town and damn the "troubled". Nathan does everything he can to make sure this doesn't come to be, but unfortunately it isn't enough. Dispite his acceptance of the Troubled, Nathan is slightly bothered by the fact that he can't feel anything. Abilities Idiopathic neuropathy - Due to this abilty, Nathan can't feel pain at all. But it's not a medical problem but a result of the troubles. He cannot feel human touch either, but he can feel Audrey's touch. His inability to feel pain can prove advantageous at times, being able to simply ignore incapacitating injuries, though severe trauma can still kill him. Fire Arms- Nathan has training with fire arms and knows how to aim and shoot one. Background Born Nathan Thaddeus Hanson (a middle name he shares with Ludlow author Thaddeus Beaumont) in 1976, he was the first-born son of Max Hanson and an unknown woman. It is implied his father was abusive, though Nathan does not appear to remember this. After his father was arrested and jailed for killing a family, Nathan was adopted by Garland Wuornos and his mother, now Garland's wife. Originally it seems the three got on well, but after the death of his mother, his relationship with his father slowly became strained and resentful. In February of 1983, he crashed into a tree while sledding, suffering a compound fracture of the radius without feeling it. The wound was spotted by Lisa Buck, and Wournos spent the next several weeks in the hospital recovering from various injuries. During his recovery and the months that followed, whispers and rumors started up during a period that Ed Driscoll calls the Troubles, also during this period, Nathan suffered from idiopathic neuropathy for the first time, though it cleared up after the Troubles ended. This condition caused him to be bullied at school, particularly by Duke Crocker and his friends- this period was the beginning of his dislike of Crocker. During one trick, they repeatedly put tacks in his back whilst "congratulating" him that a girl liked him. Nathan claims he did not talk to another girl for two years after the incident. In 1992, Nathan played Little League Baseball with Crocker, and the two were coached by James Garrick. In May of 1994, Nathan took Hannah Driscoll to their high school prom against the wishes of her father. In 2006, Nathan earned a commendation as Haven's Officer of the Year. In 2012, he and Duke (Duke first) travelled back in tme to 1955, to the day Sarah arrived in Haven. He goes to the Haven Police Department, and he frees a member of the Guard. Before he goes in however, he meets a young Garland Wuornos. Garland proceeds to ask if he could become a great police officer, Nathan tells him he will become a great one. Just like we are to see in the first series when Garland is alive. Nathan also begins a short romantic relationship with Sarah. This would signify he still has feeling for Audrey, as he called Sarah 'incredible' when he only just met her. Season One In June of 2010, he rescued FBI Agent Audrey Parker when her vehicle ran off the road and crashed through a barrier. He subsequently investigated the death of Jonas Lester with her, and was later shot through the shoulder in the process of arresting Ted Ford. He later investigated the bizarre destruction of the Rust Bucket with Parker, as well as investigating the strange behavior of doctors and patients at the Murray Q. Frederickson Psychiatric Facility (during which he suffered a psychotic episode when he fell victim to Ray McBreen's metaphysical power), the inexplicable putrefaction of food surrounding Bill and Jeff McShaw at the Second Chance Bistro, the rapid-aging deaths of Phil Reiser and Joe Campbell, the mauling deaths of T. R. Holt and Brad Donnelly, the baffling attack on Eliot Wallace aboard the Endorfin and the death of Joe Sandimaro, and the deaths of Hessberg nurses Bill Rand and Mrs. Wilson. In August of 2010, Nathan pursued a relationship with animal-rights activist Jess Minnion, though he experienced anxiety over being intimate with her because of his inability to feel physical sensation. The relationship ended when Minnion left Haven to return to Montreal after being attacked and nearly killed by the Dark Man, as she was unable to cope with being drawn into the dangers inherent in Wuornos's line of work. After she left, he discovered he was able to feel the touch of Audrey Parker, and though he keeps it to himself, begins to find numerous reasons to be in physical contact with her. During the first weekend of September 2010, he attended a surprise birthday party for Parker at the hotel on Carpenter's Knot, and became trapped on the island with the rest of the guests when a storm hit. He had brought Audrey a blue scarf that Minnion had purchased from McGuinness's, though he believed the gift to be a blue cashmere sweater since he had not been with Jess when she bought the item. He ultimately deduced the identity of a chameleon that had taken on Parker's form, realizing that the person pretending to be Audrey was, in fact, not, when he discovered that he could not feel her touch. He subsequently shot the chameleon, still in the guise of his partner, mirroring an action that his father had committed in May of 1983. When Max Hanson was paroled from Shawshank State Prison in October of 2010 and returned to Haven, Nathan discovered his true paternity, as well as learning that his adoptive father had been struggling for decades to psychically hold the town of Haven together. When Garland was killed by his condition, Nathan initially became angry with Audrey for not offering helping Garland, but later apologised and revealed that he could feel her touch. He later confronted Driscoll in the Chief's office at the Haven Police Department, where Driscoll intimated that he intended to exert substantial influence over the Chief's replacement. Shortly after, Nathan and Audrey encountered a brunette woman claiming to be FBI Special Agent Audrey Parker. Season Two Nathan and Audrey took the woman into custody at roughly the same time that the Biblical plagues of Egypt began manifesting throughout Haven. Nathan and Audrey pursued the man responsible with the help of the brunette woman, and Nathan nearly died, along with the rest of the first-born men in Haven, before Audrey and the brunette helped the man responsible to stop the plagues. He and Duke then buried the cooler containing Garland's remains secretly, since because of Garland's condition from trying to literally hold the town together, were nothing more than fist-sized rubble-rocks. Later in the week, he officiated a memorial service in Garland's honor at the Grey Gull, at which he discovered that he could once again feel tactile sensations. Soon after, he investigated similar bizarre incidents at a local grocery and the Haven Bus Terminal, and tracked down the girl responsible. He discovered that the girl's affliction had temporarily abated, then reappeared at the same time that his own affliction had suddenly abated. He and his partner then investigated a break-in at the Fisheries Museum in which only an 18th Century puzzle board was taken. They learned the history of the artifact from Vince Teagues, and discerned the identity of the man responsible for the theft, who they confronted and killed on Crocker's boat. Just before the man died, Nathan gives him the girl's affliction and his is returned. Season Three We first see Nathan on Duke's boat (as shown in the Season 2 finale, although slightly different due to Eric Balfour's recent hairstyle change) and we learn that he has the tattoo, which the person has who is destined to kill Duke. Nathan is about to shoot Duke when someone's trouble is activated. Duke and Nathan try to cease the trouble while trying to find Audrey. When they fix both problems (nearly at the same time) Nathan is glad to see Audrey. Audrey pushes past Duke (who finds her) and into Nathan's arms. They have a lovely moment. The end is they dig up the Colorado kids grave where the Colorado kid (later found to be found named James Cogan) is supposed to buried. When Dwight and Nathan are digging up the grave, Dwight seeing the ink and warns Nathan of the consequences, but Nathan says its to protect Audrey (and possibly Duke in a small way). The Colorado kid is not in the grave but some bricks are on the bottom to try and replicate his weight. There is a message on the bottom which says in Audrey's own handwriting "Find him before the Hunter." The gang (Nathan, Audrey, Duke, Dwight, Dave and Vince) think the hunter is a person (Dave and Vince are probably only acting as they know about everything else) and are trying to find out who he is. In the second episode, things go a little sour for the pair when Audrey starts to pull away from Nathan after her traumatic experience. The trouble for that week is a man whose trouble causes Dogs (and possibly other animals) to turn into men. These men are wild and dangerous. There is only one "man" who is nice and does not try to harm anyone, Audrey christens him 'Cookie'. Duke looks into the Hunter and finds it to be a meteor storm, he also finds out that Sarah and Lucy (Audreys earlier egos) both disappeared on the night of the Meteor storm. And its in 49 days. The duo (N and A, for future ref the duo means N and A) solve the mystery of the trouble and Nathan comes to Audreys house to walk Cookie, who Audrey is thinking about keeping. Before Nathan comes up to audrey Duke tells Audrey about the Hunter. Audrey then decides to give up Cookie, and retreats from Nathan even further. In the third episode, the trouble of the week is a man whose organs are dying so he needs a Gou'uld like thing to come out of his mouth and down other peoples and steal their healthy organs (rather like a Gou'uld too! Watch StarGate SG1 if confused. They are the main baddies) Audrey has further retreated as Nathan has purchased tickets to a movie/play a few months in advance, when audrey will no longer be there. The duo are very tense, and Audrey confesses to Nathan what is happening. Nathan then goes to Guns and Rose Diner and meets Jordan. Jordan is a member of the Guard, and troubled. Her trouble is that whoever touches her (except lucky Nate) feels a searing pain that will make them hit the floor. In the fourth episode, the trouble of the week is a woman who puts her own worries on other people, people who could save her from her car crash, where she is trapped after being forced off the road accidently. He, Audrey and Duke set out to try and figure out who's trouble it is. Notable Appearances * "Welcome to Haven" * "Harmony" * "Fur" * "Sketchy" * "Ain't No Sunshine" * "As You Were" * "Spiral" * "A Tale of Two Audreys" * "Fear & Loathing" * "Sparks and Recreation" * "Audrey Parker's Day Off" Also Read Nathan's Relationships Wournos, Nathan Wournos, Nathan Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Troubled Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 3 Characters